The News
by Darth Cody
Summary: Myrcella Skywalker has always been loved by her parents, Anakin and Padmé Skywalker, as well as her friends and family. But now, she has something important to tell them, which could completely change her life as she knows it. Star Wars doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney.
1. The News

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: So, this has been floating around in my head for a while. It's pretty much been a part of this particular character's development since she became a part of my stories. I may come back to this and integrate it into a bigger story later, assuming Fanfiction still exists by that time. Also, anyone who has had to deliver this kind of news to their families, please, don't hesitate to let me know how I handled it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was a happy man. He had everything he felt he needed; his family had forgiven him, his friends had accepted him, and there was peace in the Galaxy at last...mostly. There were still those who would die for the Empire, regardless (or in some cases, because) of the atrocities the Empire had committed against the Galaxy. A certain old alien who had attacked his son and daughter-in-law came to mind.

But it certainly wasn't something he and the other Jedi of the New Order couldn't handle. His grandson Ben was growing up fast, and would one day flourish under Luke's tutelage. He was every bit a Skywalker as his grandfather, that much Anakin knew.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his wife, who had chosen that moment to enter the room. "Well, something smells good, Angel." He said cheerfully, as she set a plate of food in front of him.

Padmé set her food down and sat next to him. "Just try not to make a mess, Ani. I just had the carpets cleaned."

Anakin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and scooped up the pasta. "Whatever, darling." He chuckled.

"Honestly, love." Padmé replied. "You eat like an animal sometimes. It's a miracle Mercy and Ben haven't picked your abysmal table manners."

Anakin grinned, thinking of his 13-year-old daughter and his six year old grandson. He still remembered the starry eyed look Myrcella had on her face when she saw the precious little bundle that was Benjamin Solo for the first time. And he'd imprinted on her like a baby bird.

"Yeah, lucky you, huh, angel?" He teased, wiping the sauce from his face and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Padmé chuckled as she set her drink down on the coffee table. "I thought the Jedi didn't believe in luck." She challenged playfully.

"This one does." Anakin replied, one hand reaching up to cradle her face. She wrapped his hand in hers. "I'm tempted to say I don't deserve this, but I feel like that's not true to you."

"And you'd be right, Anakin." She answered. With a chuckle, Anakin leaned over and kissed Padmé on the lips. She sighed happily and returned the gesture, reaching up to brush his hair out of the way.

Their little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Anakin sighed. "I swear," he muttered, as the two of them pulled apart. "If that's the Bridger twins spray painting the house again, I'm going to ground both of them."

"You know you can't do that, Ani." Padmé chided playfully. "Besides, it was one time."

"First," Anakin argued. "I can tell Ezra and Sabine to ground them. And second, I've counted at least three spray paint incidents in the past month."

Padmé laughed and opened the door. Her smile widened when she saw who it was.

"Mercy!" She greeted, as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Hi, Mom." Myrcella said as she returned the hug. "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite." Padmé replied. "Pasta with red sauce."

"Yes." Mercy replied, fist pumping. "Hey, Dad."

Anakin smiled as he stood up. "Hey, kid. How was your day? How was training?" He crossed the room and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Fantastic." Myrcella replied. "Mina finally let me start working on the basics of Ataru."

"Wow, already?" Anakin asked, eyebrows raised. She nodded in reply. "That form is one of the most taxing. Same with Djem So."

"I can handle it, Dad." Mercy argued. "I might be a Nekari, but I'm still a Skywalker, remember?"

Anakin chuckled. He still remembered when they found out their daughter was actually a near-human. Granted, it had been because Mercy was afraid that she had been a late bloomer. They'd found out at the hospital that although it was unusual, perhaps even dangerous, for human females to not have their time of the month, it was perfectly normal for Nekari, which meant Myrcella was in perfect health.

"When are you going to stop playing the _I'm a Skywalker, I can handle anything_ card?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm, never." Myrcella quipped. Her parents both laughed. "Hey, it's true. I'm tough." She flexed her arms to prove her point.

"Not with those scrawny arms, you're not." Anakin joked, squeezing his daughter's skinny arm. She started squealing as he pulled her into his arms and started digging his fingers into her sides.

"EEK! Dad, hahaha, stohohohop, hahaha, nooo!" She squeaked, even as she burst out laughing. Her knees buckled and she tried to escape by dropping to the ground. But it was for naught.

"There's no escaping the tickle police, kid." Anakin joked, continuing to tickle his baby daughter. "Don't fight it, or it'll just get worse."

"NOOO!" Mercy shrieked, her body suddenly shaking. Suddenly, her head lurched forward and hit the coffee table with a dull _thunk_ , and Anakin stopped. A second later, Mercy sprang to her feet. "RAHH. The tables have turned!" She tried to tackle her dad to the ground and climb onto his back, only to be picked up by her dad and dropped onto the couch.

"Alright, you two." Padmé said, breaking up their fun. "Stop horsing around before one of you breaks something. Time for dinner."

As the three of them sat down for dinner, Anakin turned to his daughter. "So," He began. "How was training?"

"It was good." Myrcella replied, between bites. "Mina's arm shorted out during our sparring match."

"Again?" Padmé asked.

Myrcella nodded. "I know, it's acting up again. It just went dead during our sparring match around 10 this morning. One minute, it was working fine. The next, just, phbbt, dead." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Then what happened?" Anakin asked.

"I roundhouse kicked her in the side of the head." Mercy replied, sheepishly. Her parents' eyes widened. "I was so in the zone that I didn't realize what was wrong right away. But don't worry, I found the source of the problem."

"Oh really?" Anakin asked. "What was wrong with it?"

"One of the wires had come loose." Mercy explained. "I told her to give it a good jolt with her lightning, and ba-boom," She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "Good as new, just like that."

"That's good." Anakin nodded. "You certainly sound like you knew what you were doing, kiddo."

"Eh," Mercy shrugged. "I learned from the best." She smiled at her father, and he smiled back.

"So," Padmé asked. "Did anything else happen today?"

"Oh," Mercy replied. "After lunch, Janira and I practiced some basic techniques with a few sparring matches. I won, of course."

"That's great." Anakin said. "How is Janira, anyway?"

"Well, she's doing better." Mercy replied. "Her aunt has been doing her best support the two of them. So, yeah. The adoption process should be wrapped up by the end of the week."

"Oh, that's good news." Anakin smiled. "It'll be good to know that girl is getting the right help. She deserves to live with people who will be able to care for her."

"I agree." Padmé nodded thoughtfully. "Though, it is still a shame that her parents couldn't work things out."

Anakin's smile faded. "Angel, you know that it's worse than that." He interjected. "You and I both know what those two did to that poor girl when she was younger."

Padmé sighed. "I know. It's shameful that any two people could care so little about the girl they raised."

Anakin nodded firmly. "I couldn't agree more." He took a sip of his wine. "Which is why I'm glad that she's in good hands now." He turned to Myrcella. "Could you let her know that when you see her again tomorrow?"

"Will do, Dad." Mercy agreed. Then her face fell, as if something was on her mind.

Anakin smiled as he took another bite. He stood up, having cleaned his plate. "Dinner was fantastic, darling." He said. "As usual."

"Yeah," Mercy replied, absentmindedly. Anakin quirked an eyebrow at his daughter. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Padmé replied cheerfully. She began clearing her plate. Anakin set his back on the table and turned to Mercy.

"Is there something on your mind, kiddo?" He asked. She looked up at him, and then she looked to Padmé.

"What's wrong, love?" Padmé asked.

Mercy sighed. "Do you guys...love me?" She asked.

The two of them looked at each other in shock. "What kind of ridiculous question is that, kid?" Anakin asked incredulously. "Of course we love you."

"Oh, sweetie," Padmé said, walking over and wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "We both love you, unconditionally." She squeezed, and Mercy wrapped herself into her mother's embrace.

"Something's bothering you, Mercy." Anakin said. "Come into the living room and we can talk about it."

They made their way to the couch, where the two of them sat down. Mercy was standing across from them.

"I've had something like this on my mind for a while now," Mercy sighed. "It's something I wasn't sure I was ready to tell anyone yet. But, I figured that you two would have to be the first for me to tell. Do you both promise that you won't look at me any differently after today?"

"Mercy," Anakin began. "Nothing you could say or do would ever convince us to stop loving you. So if there's something bothering you, then please, tell us."

"You're our daughter, sweetheart." Padmé added. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Okay," Mercy sighed, muttering under her breath. "Here goes nothing." She looked up from the ground, locking eyes with her parents. "Mom, Dad." She squeezed her arm and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I think I might be a lesbian."

Nothing happened for about a minute. Mercy could feel through the Force that her parents were still absorbing what she just said. She could feel herself shrinking, wanting to run to her room and lock the door. Anakin was the first to break the silence.

"You think you are, or you know?" He asked calmly.

"Well," Mercy stammered. "I-i-it's just a feeling, and I...I don't know if it's just a phase or not, but I'm pretty...pretty sure I'm gay." Anakin stood up. She tensed, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...for disappointing you."

Anakin walked around the coffee table, and folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, you're darn right I'm disappointed." She winced, and wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but there. Then, much to her surprise, she felt him step forward and wrap her up in a tight hug.

"I'm disappointed that you would doubt how much we love you." He murmured into her hair.

She stuttered, as she realized what he had just said. He knelt down, gripping her shoulders. He looked her right in the eyes. "You are my daughter, Myrcella Chansu Skywalker." He said sternly. "You always have been, and you always will be."

Padmé had gotten up, and walked around the other side of the table. "Oh, sweetie," She said, as she knelt down to look her daughter in the eye. "Why would you think we'd love you any less?"

Mercy's breath hitched, and tears welled up in her eyes. Beyond that, she didn't say anything. Her parents exchanged a look, and then both of them bent down to hug her with all the love they could muster.

"Baby," Anakin whispered. "You're still our daughter. That will never change."

"We love you, dear." Padmé added. "Don't ever forget that."

Mercy's hiccups morphed into full fledged tears, and she squeezed both of them tighter, crying loudly.

"I love you both...so much." She sobbed.

"We love you too, kid." Anakin said, rubbing small circles into Myrcella's back. After a few minutes, they pulled away. Mercy wiped the tears from her cheek, sniffling.

"So," Anakin started. "When do you plan on telling everyone else?"

Mercy sighed. "Probably tomorrow. I'm kinda outta energy right now. You probably can't tell, but just getting it out there into the world makes me feel like I just unloaded a huge weight from my shoulders." Anakin and Padmé laughed. "I'm going off to bed." She turned to go to bed.

"Mercy, wait." Padmé called out. The young Nekari turned to face her mother. "What was it that made you realize you were gay?"

"I think the more appropriate question," Anakin interjected with a smug grin. "would be to ask who it was that made you realize you were gay?"

Mercy blushed. "The really cute Hanatran girl who moved in last week." She replied.

"Tayami Corunde?" Anakin asked. He had seen the girl in question, as well as her mother, recently at a PTA meeting that Padmé had encouraged (read: forced) him to go with her to. Mercy nodded. "Well, she certainly sounds like a nice girl, from what her mother told me."

Mercy chuckled. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Padmé smiled.

Mercy smiled back. "Night, Mom. Night, Dad." They began to make their way back to the kitchen. She paused. "And guys?" They looked at her. "Thanks, for understanding."

"Of course, my little Star." Padmé replied. "We love you."

Mercy smiled, as she turned to go to bed. She would certainly have a lot to talk about at training tomorrow.

 **A/N: So, there you have it. Myrcella Chansu Skywalker is canonically a lesbian now. As I've said, I wanted to get this little tidbit of information out there now, while I know I can. Just in case a certain stupid bit of legislature gets passed, and this website gets removed. Which I hope doesn't happen.**

 **Like I said, if anyone out there has been in this situation where they had to come out to their parents, please, feel free to tell me if I handled it believably.**

 **Also, to Starwarshobbitfics, I remember that you once left a review on Fates Rewritten asking how Mercy knew Ewokese so easily. Consider this my way of introducing the reason. Nekari are, in my canon, a race of humans that can learn nearly any language they hear. They are also known for their seemingly broken healing factor (I'm talking, like, Dante level healing factor here), which will come into play in the future, should the internet still be habitable for us creators by then.**

 **But anyway, Janira and Tayami will also play a larger role in this Storyverse, as will Ben Solo, Caleb and Celine Bridger, and Depa Jarrus, but you'll just have to wait and see. (Avatars for these characters can be found on my Deviantart page, Randomixx8991)**

 **Until then, please be sure to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	2. The Teacher

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: So, this was honestly not expected. I originally just wanted to leave this as a one shot, but then my muse persuaded me to write more. So, now that we've gotten Anakin and Padmé's reactions to the fact that their baby daughter is a lesbian, I figured it would be appropriate to also feature some other reactions as well. So, here they are.**

 **Also, to the guest inquiring about the legislation I mentioned, look up Article 13. Or watch MatPat's video on it. Either way, it's imperative that we stop it from taking affect at all costs. Or the internet is as good as doomed.**

 **To the guest asking about whether Nazo was a Nekari, since he survived a lightsaber to the heart, he is not. He is a regular human. He only shrugged that off because he was already dead by that time, and he couldn't be killed by conventional means.**

 **Anyway, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's see how the rest of Mercy's friends and family react. I'm also including a little headcanon into this as well, surrounding one of the official Star Wars characters.**

* * *

She ducked under a strike to the head and followed up with a blow to the side. Her opponent, however, was already waiting for her, and with a deft twirl, Myrcella's weapon sailed through the air. Before she could grab it again, her opponent threw her backwards with a Force push.

Myrcella dug into the ground with both feet, and just barely caught a blast of lightning with the Force, deflecting it away from herself. Her blade, which had deactivated, had landed a few feet away. The only thing between her and her weapon was her opponent, who was currently sending her a smug grin.

Myrcella tsked, quirking an eyebrow and flashing a smirk of her own. Then, she took off running towards her rival. The taller woman flashed a fanged grin and prepared her blade. However, instead of trying to slide underneath her, as she'd anticipated, Myrcella had launched herself clean over her opponent's head. Satisfied that she'd taken her opponent by surprise, she quickly grabbed and ignited her weapon. She spun around just in time to lock blades with her adversary.

From the sidelines, a particularly noisy six-year-old started cheering. Mercy glanced over and flashed him a knowing wink. At that moment, her teacher pulled back, and Myrcella lurched forward unexpectedly. She had just enough time to roll out of the way before her mentor's blade struck the ground.

"First rule of combat," she said. "Never take your eyes off of your opponent."

Myrcella sighed as she shot to her feet again. "And how'd that work out for you?" She teased.

Her mentor rolled her eyes. Myrcella launched forward, only for her mentor to grab her by the arm and squeeze. The blade fell from the ruby-haired Jedi's hand. Before she could reach out and reclaim it, she was thrown to the ground. Her mentor caught the fallen blade with her foot, and kicked it into her metal arm. She crossed both blades at Myrcella's throat.

"Second rule of combat," She taunted. "Don't leave yourself so open."

She deactivated the two blades, clipping her own to her belt and offering the other back to her padawan.

"I almost had you that time, didn't I, Mina?" Mercy grunted as she stood up.

"Keyword being 'Almost'." Mina replied, chuckling. She pulled the younger girl into a quick hug.

"That was AWESOME!" Shouted a voice from nearby. Mercy had just enough time to turn around before she was tackled by a certain black-haired rascal. "You really kicked Mina's butt this time."

Mercy laughed as she ruffled his messy black hair. "I still lost, Ben." She hugged him back.

"But you nearly got her this time." Ben persisted. "You'll beat her for sure next time."

"Heh, I don't know about that, little man." Mercy chuckled. "She still knows a lot more than I do."

Ben giggled. "Yeah, she's an old lady. She probably knows some ancient moves!"

"Hey," Mina jumped in, sounding offended. "I'm in my twenties. I'm not that old!"

Ben just kept giggling as Mina sighed. "How about you go play with Depa, you little sneak."

The young Solo's face scrunched up. "Eww, gross. Girls have cooties!"

"Hey, I'm a girl." Mercy reminded him. "Do I look like I got cooties?" She grabbed him and started tickling his ribs. He shrieked in alarm, as he struggled in vain to escape. "How bout now, huh? Do I have cooties now? Huh?"

"Ahhh! Noooo!" Ben yelped, even as his tiny six-year-old body squirmed in his cousin's grasp. Eventually, she let him go. He fell over, his sides sore and his face red.

"Go on, you dork, before I change my mind." Mercy said. Without another word, Ben scrambled to his feet and ran off. Mercy got to her feet, chuckling.

"That kid is going places, I tell you." Mina smirked.

"For sure." Mercy agreed.

The reborn Togruta turned to her padawan. "So, what'd you eat last night? You look at least ten pounds heavier than yesterday."

Mercy's eyes widened as she glanced down at he stomach, squeezing the sides. "I'm still only 110 pounds, Mina." She replied, feeling scandalized. "But if you must know, I had my mom's famous pasta last night."

"How many servings?" Mina prodded playfully.

"Just one..." Mina sent her an inquisitive look. "Ugh, fine. Three."

Mina wrapped an arm around the younger Jedi and smiled. "Yeah, I thought so. You'd never settle for just one plate of that stuff."

"It's the sauce, Mina." Mercy argued. "There's just something in that stuff that I can't get enough of."

"Care to share what that might be, sport?" Mina teased.

"Nice try, Mina." Mercy reprimanded, wagging a finger at her teacher. "But you can have that recipe when you gotta pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"I'd expect nothing less." Mina replied. The two shared a laugh.

Mercy glanced at the ground as they left the training ring.

"What's on your mind, sport?" Mina asked, as the two made their way over to where their stuff was.

Mercy paused. "Well," She muttered under her breath. "What could go wrong?"

"Say that again?" Mina asked, as they sat down on the benches.

The ruby-haired girl sighed. "I'm a lesbian."

There was no visible response from the Togruta for about ten seconds. Then she turned around to face Mercy. "So?"

"So?" Mercy repeated, her eyebrows rising. "I just came out of the closet, and that's all you have to say about it? So?"

Mina shrugged. "What did you expect?" She asked. "For me to say you're not my padawan anymore, just because you're gay?" She chuckled, as she set a hand on her pupil's shoulder. "Kid, we're family. If you think for a moment that I'd abandon you while I still walk among the living, you're wrong." She pulled Mercy into a tight hug. "I love you too much for that."

Mercy awkwardly returned the hug. "I...uh, I never thought you'd abandon me."

Mina smirked. "I know." They pulled apart. "I was also kinda waiting for you to say it out loud."

"You were?" Mercy asked, wide eyed. Mina nodded. "How?"

"You think you're slick, eyeballing Tayami before your matches." Mina quipped. "I've seen those kinds of looks before."

"Seriously?" Mercy wondered. "From where?"

"My mother." Mina admitted. "She's bisexual." Mercy's eyes widened, and her eyebrows went up. Mina chuckled. "Yeah, that's the exact face I made when she told me and..." She bit her lip. She glanced around to make sure no one else was in earshot. "And Danny."

"When was that?" Mercy asked.

"Well," Mina recounted. "I honestly don't remember when exactly. But I do remember what she was talking about. She told us that she'd had a crush on Aunt Barriss durning the Clone Wars, which made Aunt Barriss' supposed betrayal that much more of a blow to Mom's soul. I think she also mentioned having an interest in Senator Chuchi at one point. Then, when you were around two, she confessed that she thought Hera was pretty attractive, but she hadn't acted on it then because she didn't want to get between Hera and Kanan."

"What brought it up?" Mercy asked.

"Well, my brother and I grew up on Shili." Mina continued. "Whenever the three of us went to the capital city for something, I'd notice Mom occasionally checking out other women while we were out shopping. I remember asking her once or twice why she was doing that when she was married to Dad."

"And what did she say?"

"Actually," Mina said. "I remember now. It was about a year before our Akul hunt, so I was twelve at the time. But that was when she admitted to us that she was bisexual."

"Wow," Mercy said.

"Yeah, I bet that's a lot to take in at once, isn't it?" Mina replied.

Mercy nodded. It certainly was a lot to absorb.

"So I wouldn't be in a very good position to judge you any differently from my own mother," Mina continued.

"I understand." Mercy nodded.

"Great." Mina replied. "By the way, who else knows about this?"

"About me being a lesbian?" Mercy asked. Mina nodded. "Well, apart from my parents, you're the first to know. I was going to tell my brother and sister later. I just thought that you ought to know."

Mina smiled and wrapped an arm around her padawan. "You're a good kid, Mercy." She said. "Don't ever forget that. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, captain." Mercy saluted, before the two women fell into a laughing fit.

"Hey, Mina?" Mercy asked, as they began to calm down. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up, sport?" Mina wondered.

"Do you think you're ready to tell the others about Danny?"

The question itself was fairly innocent, but Mina froze nonetheless. "I..." Mina started. "I don't know, kid."

"Well," Mercy replied. "Whenever you're ready, just let me know. I'll be there with you."

"You will?" Mina asked.

"Of course." Mercy answered. "Someone's gonna have to be there to keep you from chickening out."

Mina smirked as she wrapped her padawan up in a hug. "Thanks for that, kid." She chuckled. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Mina." Mercy said.

"Come on," Mina said, standing up. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you have it. I think this will be the wrap-up for this little plot bunny. Don't worry, it'll still be relevant in the rest of the storyverse. In fact, if the internet hasn't gotten the Thanos treatment by then, I might even start a miniseries of moments where Ahsoka got distracted by a pretty girl, be it someone she knows or a complete stranger. But yes, Myrcella's sexuality will come up more in the future.**

 **Until then, please Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow, and I will see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


End file.
